Keikoku Warning
by Turtle Sensei
Summary: A new Yami/Abiou pair come to Yami and Yugi's school. The odd thing? they're a Boy/Girl Yami/Abiou pair. they come to warn the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang of a trouble that's been brewing. and Fair yearight Anzu/Tea has a Yami! plz read and review! it
1. The New Kids, and What's with the Fish!

Ahem yea I'm FINALLY writing this story! So I hope ya like!

Rain: YYAAAYYYY! We FINALLY get introduced! 

Styorm: Bout time You! Rain shut up you Baka! 

Me: Uh Oh! Shouldn't a said that!

Rain: Meanie! **Starts chanting in Latin, and a BIG Fish "Magically" appears in her hands, which she takes and whacks Styorm upside the head with.

Styorm: AAAGGGHHHH x____x

Rain: Still beating Styorm and Chanting Rain Kumbiyai (means Kill i think lol they chanted it for Ali in Africa!)

Me: RAIN!!!! BAD BAD!! SIT! **Screams as I get beat by the fish** x___x

Rain: **Cheers and starts doin the Happy Gerbil Dance, while singing Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz** I Ain't Happy, I'm feelin GLAD, I got Sunshine in a BAG! I'm Useless, but not for long my Future is Comin on is comin on is comin on!!

Me: x____x

Styorm: Crap! **bangs head on floor till he passes out, tryin to get away from Rain's singing** x___x

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own some things...so uuhhmm yea I do OWN Rain and Styorm they are the twisted creations of my own odd mind, and can be borrowed if u ask, also don't ask for pics...b-cuz SADLY I CANNOT draw!! however....if some KIND Soul out there would draw them for me....and perhaps e-mail me the pics?? aahh well!! AnywayZ I cou- x___x Rain: Ok Styorm I shut her up, gimme my cookie! Styorm: uuhhmm what Cookie? x___x

Rain: He shoulda Given me my Cookie!! that Baka!! *pulls out a make-up bag and starts to ahem decorate her Victims' faces. "On with the story!!"

"Oh!!! also ~words~ is Rain talkin to Styorm, and ~~words~~ is Styorm to Rain, and as for the other Yami/Abiou conversations...You'll know who it is! and **words** is someone thinkin!"

An Odd Pairing

Yami and Yugi were sitting in math class waiting for that damn bell to ring so they could have a break before they had to go to German. (a/n yea thaz the only foreign language i can speak so they're gonna speak it too!) Then Mrs. Binya (a/n made up name) announced that they had two new students. "Class I'd like you all to welcome our newest students, Mrs. Storm, Rain, and uh Mr. uuhhh Styorm. Who apparently has no last name...Well yea...why don't you two tell us something about yourselves?" 

"Ok, Hello my name is Rain, and NO Styorm an I are NOT related, uuhhmm we just moved here from Berlin, Germany. And we're into Anime and Techno...got anything to add Styorm?" "Naw, nothin...except...when's Lunch?" Rain giggled. 

The boy(Styorm) and girl(Rain) were standing at the front of the room, as Mrs. Binya was getting them they're books. They had the most BEAUTIFUL eyes, the girl's left eye was a deep Grey, and the right was a bright Electric Blue. The boy's left eye was the same color as hers but the right eye was a Crimson red, like Yami's eyes. The girl was wearing an odd twist on the school's boys uniform, she wore the pants, and the shirt, but the shirt was left unbuttoned, and she wore a Blue Tank top underneath it, and had the tie tied loosely around her neck. She also wore Blue spikes on her right arm and silver on her left, as well as a Blue Dice earring in her right ear, and a Silver one in her left. She wore a necklace of a Silver Ankh with a Cobra wrapped around it on her neck as well, and a gold chain. her shoes were Grey and Blue Vans. and around her upper arm, barely visible was a golden armband, it was a Cobra, with Ruby Red eyes. She also had an eyebrow piercing, it was pierced with a blue ankh and she also had a blue loop on her lip. The boy was dressed the same as she, except everything of hers that was blue, was red on him, even down to the piercing. He too ha on a pair of Vans, but his were Red and Grey.

Yami glanced at these two, a girl and a boy, obviously a Yami/Abiou pair, in amazement, Yugi had to reach over and push his mouth up, as it was hanging open. **Oh Ra! These two are a Yami/Abiou but how can that be? they're the opposite sex! I never knew that could happen! And I didn't think there was another Millennium Item! hmm I must speak to Ishtar and the Tomb Robber about this. I must also speak to that girls Yami...Ra! she's Beautiful! and so is HE! oh RA! i think another boy is cute! NO i love Yugi!!...but he's soo hott! and she...RA! she's hott too!" Finally the teacher allowed the two to sit down, they went to the back of the room, and the girl sat in the second to last chair and the boy say behind her. ~Styorm, you think they know? That we're Yami/Abiou I mean.~ ~~No idea Rain! Why don't you read the Pharaoh's mind and see?~~ ~ok~ 

Rain Blushed at what she heard Yami thinking, ~He thinks we're HOTT Styorm!~ ~~Haha! What?!~~ ~Yea! hehe! and he DOES know that we're Yami/Abiou...but he's confused...apparently he didn't know about my item, nor that boy/girl Yami/Abiou pairings could exist!~ ~~silly him~~

Ok thaz it. My first chappie...lemme know whatchya think ok? It's my first try!!! and Flames are Welcome! Rain will use em to Toast Marshmallows, and Probably Styorm will use them to burn her fish supply, so she can't abuse us anymore! hehe!! welll thaz it!!

Styorm: WOW! you ACTUALLY GOT IT POSTED!! YAY for YOU!! **Does the Happy Gerbil Dance, but gets hit in the head by a Fish...now who could've done that?!** x____x

Rain: DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT! STEAL MY DANCE!! Happy Gerbil Dance is MINE!! **Does Happy Gerbil Dance** WWHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Me: 0___-

Rain: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW or else PharonicProphesyPeacfulRain will not continue! WWWWHHHHEEEEEEE!!!! **Hugs her Fish** I WUV YOU Mr. Scales!!!

Styorm: x___x

Me: 0____=


	2. No NOT THE FISH! & Styorm You Owe me!

PeacefulRa a.k.a mee! Ok YYAAAYYYY! We're back!

Styorm: bout time you Bak- x___x

Rain: There Meanie shut up...now on wit da STORY!

Me: uuhhmm yea ok...

Bakura: Haha Stupid Styorm! **Runs over to Styorm,

Looks at him, points and says "you got KNOCKED da

Fuck OUT!" Then Maniacally laughs until Rain bops

Him with a fish**

Rain: ^____^

Me: Yeaaa on with the story! Rain the Disclaimer plz?

Rain: sigh PharonicPropesyPeacefulRa...WOW! Your

Name is WWAAYYYY too long!!.... AnywayZ! She does not

Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters for that

Matter, cept beautiful me and the potty mouth Styorm.

Oh! And Mr. Scales is owned by ME! **Hugs her Fish**

Read and Review plz!

Class continued on with Yami wondering what the hell

Was going on, luckily for him Yugi took notes for

Tomorrow's big test that teacher announced. As for

Rain and Styorm, Rain quit reading Yami's mind and was

Having fun reading everyone else's, and telling her Yami

What everyone was thinking. It was good fun! 

~Haha! The Albino likes you! But he's afraid that

His boyfriend...some dude named Malik...would like you

Too...Haha! ~

~~Uuhhmm yea ok...the Albino is kind of cute, but uhhmm

No I already HAVE someone remember? ~~

~You have someone? Who? ~

~~YOU! What you forget? ~~

~OH! You mean cause of the other night, that

We're...involved? Gee...I thought we were just having

Some fun! ~

~~WHAT! ~~

~Just KIDDING! Ok! You know you're my Snuggly Pink

Bunny! ~

~~DO NOT CALL ME THAT! My Aqua Kitty! Haha got you

Back! ~~

~GGRR! You're getting a face full of fish when we get

Home! ~

~~Crap~~

After much arguing and begging on Styorm's part to not

Get whacked in the face by a fish when they got home,

Lunchtime began. (a.n. Yea yea I'm lazy and don't

Want to go through too many friggin classes!) Yugi and

The gang stopped to talk to Rain as she was waiting at

The door for Styorm to get his stuff together. 

"Hi! My name's Yugi, and this is Yami, Jou, Honda,

Anzu, and Ryou. You're name's Rain right?" Yugi

Excitedly rattled everyone's names off while

Attempting to point to each one of them. 

"Yea, I'm Rain. An the idiot over there tryin to get

His backpack on is Styorm." As she said this Styorm

came walking up, STILL trying to get his backpack on.

(a.n. yeeaaa well i have trouble getting my backpack

on cause it's one of those annoying rolly ones...and i

got to get it on so the wheels don't poke into me

back...so uuhhmm Yeaaa....that's what Styorm was tryin

to do.) 

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Ohm! don't be such a BABY! ...My Snuggly Little Pink

Bunny!" 

Yugi and the gang just stared at them wide eyed, *RA!*

thought Yami, *They fight like Husband and Wife!*

"Why you ill...Aqua Kitty!"

"Pajakte Efter Pisces" Rain began chanting (a.n. not

really anything it means searching for Fish...so yea

ya get it?"

"NNOO!!! no fish! I'm sorry! i promise I'll make it up

to you when we get home!" winkwink

Rain stopped chanting, smiled, and said

"Hmm...OK...but your gonna have a BUSY night!"

"Crap...No waiit...yay? i think?"

Yugi then invited them to eat lunch with them, and

they all walked into the lunchroom. 

"Hey," Yugi asked, "do you guys play Duel Monsters?"

"Yea, We were the Champ Team in Berlin...Why?" Rain

replied.

"COOL!! want to duel? Me and Yami are the champs here."

"Sure! you ok with that Styorm?"

"Yea...you have my deck right?"

"Haha! yea i brought it, you were gonna forget it yet

again!"

"GGGGrrrrrrr!!"

"Meow!"

Yugi and the gang just stared as the pair started

growling and meowing at one another for a couple

seconds, then Rain grabbed her Yami, hugged him and

whispered into his ear. At least that's what the gang

THOUGHT she did, she really licked his ear and then

blew into it."

"Ok," Styorm said, "Let's duel!"

They sat down to duel, Rain and Styorm were also

eating their lunches, but Yami and Yugi were so into

the game that they didn't even notice Jou and Honda

steal their lunches. (a.n. I'm sorry to say that i

don't know very many cards, so not gonna go into

detail about It., let's just say this, for the first

time EVER Yami and Yugi got beat.) Lunch ended just as

Yami cost him and Yugi their final 200 life points. 

"Baka! You guys are good!" Yami said rather angrily.

To which Styorm just shrugged and Rain just giggled

and said "Yea we're OK...you guys are good too, we

just confused you." and then she laced her arm into

her Yami's and walked off to class. Yugi caught up

with them and asked, "hey can i see your schedules? To

see what classes you got?" "Sure" Styorm said as he

reached into Rain's back pants pocket to get their

schedules out. This caused her to giggle as it tickled

a bit. Yugi just stared...*WOW! I wish Yami would act

like that to ME in public!* Styorm handed the two

sloppily folded schedules to Yugi who glanced them

over, and said "HEY! you have ALL the same classes as

me and Yami!" "Cool" was Styorm's reply. "Hhmmm" was

all Rain said. ~You did that on Purpose DIDN'T you

Styorm?~ ~~Yea...you mad?~~ ~No...happy! more chances

to torment that cutey Yami~ ~~Just remember...NO

SERIOUS STUFF!! we're on a mission here! not a blind

date show!~~ ~Spoil Sport~ They all walked on to their

next class which was Zoology. In this class they got

to raise pet mice, luckily Rain and Styorm got paired

together. They got a solid black mouse with a gold

star on his head, an named him Bob. Rain also

proceeded to torment Yami, putting the mouse in his

hair, flinging water at him, flinging poo at him...the

works. By the end of he day Yami was Confused and

Angry. As the gang walked home he sat thinking. Yugi

was talking Styorm's ear off, and Rain just walked

beside her Yami with her hand around his waist, his

around her shoulder. Then they parted and Rain and

Styorm walked on to their house. When they got inside,

Rain pushed Styorm up the stairs to his room. ~You OWE

me remember?~ ~~Yes...can i at LEAST change out of my

school clothes?~~ ~No! that's MY JOB~ She dragged him

up the stairs, pulling his clothes off as they went

up, finally after a few protests he gave up, and

started working on getting hers off. 

Me: YYAAAYYYY!!! a Cliffy!! I'm SOOOO evil!! should i

make this a Lemon??

Rain: YEA!!! I want a GOOD ONE!! YAY!!! I get to have

a LEMON with my cute YAMI!!!...Wait....what's a

lemon??

Styorm: ^___^ *Walks over to Rain and whispers in her

ear what a "Lemon" is.

Rain: 0___0....^___^ YYAAAYYYY!! even BETTER!! **Grabs

Styorm and starts doin the Happy Gerbil Dance, while

singing.. "Rain and Styorm Sitting in a Tree! K - I - S

- S - I - N - G -!!!"

Me: Yeaaa ok well peoples please review and tell me

if ya want a Lemon!! also i may do a Yugi/Yami one

so...LaterZZ!!

Rain: ** Still singing and honking Styorm's nose**

Styorm: **Trying to get away from her, while swatting her hands away from his nose**

Me: -___0


	3. Lemonation and Dinner with the Motous

Me: Ok we're back! and this story continues the night  
AFTER Styorm repays Rain for the uuhhmm Insult...lol If  
you want the lemon please lemme know, I'm kinda still  
writing it, or I'd post it!! lol laterZZ!!  
  
Rain: WAIT! I want them to know what happened!!! IT  
WAS FUN!!  
Styorm: YEA! I"M STILL SORE!!  
Rain: ^__^ wanna go at it again?  
Styorm: YOU BET! **Both leave the room to ahem  
continue they're late night "activities"  
Me: BE QUIET ok? I need Silence to write...OH for get  
it!! **Puts on head phones to listen to happy  
mix...i.e. Creed, Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne, Daft Punk, Eminem, Micheal Jackson and many many others.** THERE! that's better!! ON WITH THE FIC!! CRAP! Bakura...Do the Disclaimer...pweez?  
Bakura: NO YOU BAKA! I WANTED TO BE IN A LEMON!!! why  
does Styorm get to be with a girl? I always get stuck  
with a GUY!! Not that I'm complaining mind you! But I wanna try a girl!!  
  
Me: sigh If I write you into a lemon with Rain or maybe  
I'll make up another char for ya? Or perhaps a lemon  
with Styorm or BOTH Rain and Styorm? Or even one with your own Aibou? Reviewers??? YOU VOTE!!! Who's Bakura get a lemon with??  
  
Bakura: FINE...**Flashes a "Vote for me! I Have LEMON DEFICIENCY!!! Friggin Disclaimer! ahem Pharoni-....I'm not sayin your WHOLE friggin name!!   


Me: PWEEZ?? I WUV YOU Bakuwa!! **does puppy eyes**  


Bakura: **mumbles "That lemon had BETTER be GOOD!!**  
sigh PharonicProphesyPeacefulRa does not I repeat  
NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or beautiful me for that  
matter...she does however own those two up there in  
the SQUEAKY bed!! **Grabs another pair of head phones and blares them  
to full volume then yells** ON WITH THE FIC!! and NO  
PICTURES CAUSE SHE CANNOT DRAW!!! SOMEONE DRAW EM FOR  
HER!!  
Me: Pweezez and Cheezez??!!??  
Bakura: ^__- uuhmm yea on with the fic!  
  


~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rain woke up to the alarm clock still wrapped in  
Styorm's arms, and just laid there for a while. They'd  
set the alarm for lunch time at school. As they'd been  
up till like 3 AM doing...."Stuff". **Man! Styorm  
REALLY knows how to pay someone back!!** She sat back for a while and listened to the radio, their song was on Repeat, 

"Hold my hand, feel the touch of your body cling to mine  
You and me, makin' love all the way through another night  
I remember you and I walking though the park at night  
Kiss and touch, nothing much, let it blow just touch and go"

She started to quietly sing it, trying not to wake up Styorm.

"Love me more, never leave me alone by house of love  
People talk, people say what we have is just a game  
Oh, I'll never let you go, come here girl  
Just got to make sweet love 'til the break of dawn"

Styorm woke up to his Hikari singing their song, **RA! She sounds GREAT singing that!** He Joined in for the Chorus

__

[CHORUS]  
"I don't want the sun to shine I wanna make love  
Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart  
I don't know what I'm gonna do I can't stop lovin' you  
I won't stop 'til break of dawn makin' love"

Then he took her hand in his, and sang the next verse himself, she started to protest but he put a finger on her mouth to silence her. He wanted to sing this part to her, it was his FAVORITE part:

"Hold my hand, feel the sweat, yes you've got me nervous yet  
Let me groove, let me soothe, let me take you on a cruise  
There's imagination workin', never been there before  
Have you ever wanted to dream about those places you've never know"

Rain joined in for the next part, softly singing:

(Rain)Break of dawn, (Styorm)there's no sun up in the sky  
(Rain)Break of dawn, (Styorm)I can see it in your eyes  
(Rain)Break of dawn,(Styorm) girl you got to understand  
(Both)It's the way that I love you,(Styorm) let me show you I'm your man  
Break of dawn

He smiled, pulled her into a kiss, and then both began to sing the Chorus twice more, then sang the end:

Let's not wait, the sun is out, let's get up and let's get out  
"It's the day, a brand new day, let's both go outside and play  
Let us walk down the park, makin' love 'til it's dark  
Can you move, can you soothe, 'til the break of dawn and you know it's true, oh!"

Then they sang a bit more of the Chorus until Styorm couldn't take it anymore, her lying there beside him, nude, in his arms. He embraced her in a kiss, then moved his tongue down her mouth, to her neck, to her chest, and then to her nipple. He took one in his hand, licked around, then slightly sucked on it. Rain moaned in pleasure, and let out a surprised Gasp, as he lightly nibbled on it. ~Styorm! we have to get to school~ she spoke to him in the mind link as she couldn't utter a word out loud, she was too busy moaning in pleasure as he took his long slender hand, and walked his fingers down her stomach, then moved his hand between her legs, and smiled as her legs fell open. He then slowly moved his fingers inside her, then quickly pulled them out, Rain moaned "Styorm! Don'...gasp" ~~Shhh my Angel, we'll get to school eventually, bot right now, YOU'RE MINE!~~ ~But Styorm...~~She didn't have time to finish as his fingers went inside her once more, this time moving slowly back, and forth, back, and forth. 

Styorm smiled to himself as he heard his Hikari's moans of pleasure. His member got hard and pressed against her stomach, he couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to take her right NOW! He pulled his hand out, and as Rain was trying to catch her breath, moved himself on top of her, and entered. They both gasped in pleasure as he slipped inside her. Then he surprised her by flipping them over so that she was on top and he was on bottom. Still surprised Rain let Styorm move her into a sitting position above him, and joined his loud moans as he grasped her waist and moved her body back and forth against him. Once he was sure she had the rhythm, and the pace that he wanted he let go of her waist and moved his hands to caress her chest. 

She started to quicken up a bit, much to her Yami's Pleasure and Surprise. And then, she gasped as she felt him release himself inside her, and shuddered in ecstacy as she too released herself upon his waist. She then layed down on top of him, and nibbled on his ear. He held her around the waist, and with one arm, and with his free hand slowly moved his fingers up and down her back in a soft caress. He felt her fall asleep in his arms, and smiled. **So much for School** He wanted to get up, but didn't wnt to move her off him, as he liked the feeling of her still on top of him, himself still inside her. So he grabbed the remote of the bedside table, turned off the radio, and turned on the T.V. Might as well watch my Soaps! He turned on "Young and the Restless" By the time it was over, Rain had woken up, and was laying in his embrace watching their favorite soap.

She then came fully awake. Styorm couldn't help but smile as she asked him what time it was. ~~Too late to go to school Little One~~ ~Damn it! I thought I told you DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!~ ~~hehe sorry Aqua Kitty!!~~ ~GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, you bad boy, what are we gonna do all day?~ Styorm grinned and replied ~~What about what we were doin this morning?~~ ~Sleeping?~ ~~WHAT!? NO! we were making love! It's now, about 4:00 PM!~~ ~Waaaiittt...it's been THAT LONG!?~ ~~hehe yes Hikari Yes...that a problem?~~ ~Wha? What about school? What about our friends?~ ~~heh Yugi already called to check on us, I told him we slept in. We're invited to dinner at he and Yami's.~~ ~Can those two cook?~ ~~This mean you want to go?~~ ~yes, I'm gonna go take a Shower. What time are we supped to be there?~ ~~Yugi is gonna pick us up at 5:00.~~ ~FIVE?! SHIT! that's too soon! I gotta go take me shower! and CRAP! so do YOU!!~ ~~Are you suggesting I join You?~~ ~Yes, not C'mon we don't have much time, I still have to braid your hair~ ~~I can braid my own hair!~~ ~Yea, but I want you to braid mine, so just shut up and follow me.~ ~~Yes Master!~~ ~And NO Funny business in the shower, we don't have time ok!?~ ~~Aww...ok...Soil Sport!~~ 

They went to take their shower, and Styorm didn't follow up on that No Funny business thing, he tried a few times, then got kicked between the legs by an already very ticked off Rain. They walked out of the shower, to a knock on the door. "Crap, Styorm go get the door please?" "OK, where's my robe?" "In the washer...just wear a towel or something, i mean it's not like you have anything that Yugi hasn't seen already." "What, may I ask, Do you mean by that?" "Never mind, I'll tell you later!" Styorm walked off to the door, muttering something about Friggin hot little Hikaris who think they have their Yamis wrapped around their little finger. "OH! but we DO, Styorm! You really think that Yami wants us over for dinner? Think about it!" "Wha?!?" He walked to the door opening it to find Yugi. "Heya Yugi, please come in and sit down, me and Rain are almost ready, just getting dressed." 

Yugi stared at the half naked boy in front of him. **wOw! He looks Hott! NO NO NO!!! Yami...think Yami, think last night, Down Boy Down!** Yugi followed Styorm into the living room, where Styorm handed him the remote, and walked upstairs, on the stairs he shouted, "Make yourself at home, and we'll be down in a minute." "Ok!" Yugi plopped himself down on the big black leather couch, that reminded him of last night with Yami. **Man! i sure had to do a LOT to persuade him to let everyone come over for dinner! Heh, Good thing I didn't exactly "ask" if rain and Styorm could come over.** Chuckling to himself, Yugi began to remember the "Negotiations" that he and Yami went through the night before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: YAAYYY A CLIFFY!! I'm soo EVIL!! haha!!

Rain: Hmmmm I like that Lemon!!

Styorm:**cheers** MORE LEMONS MORE LEMONS!!!

Rain: **Joins in** MORE LEMONS MORE LEMONS!!!  
Me: Yeaaaa uhmm hehe read and review or else No Yami/Yugi lemon. and YES! this fic DOES HAVE A PLOT! it's just that NO ONE is reading it soo, yea! I'll still write it though...why? BECAUSE!! in the words of Oscar Wilde "Silence is the Virtue of Fools." **looks over at Rain and Styorm, who are STILL chanting, "MORE LEMONS MORE LEMONS!!!!" DAMN IT! SHUT UP! **Pulls out a Fish and a stuffed bunny, and Brandishes them as weapons of Deadly Destruction...DUM DUM DUUMMMM!!!"

Rain: More Lemo- **looks at Mr. Scales raised above her head** Mr. Scales!!! Why are you he- x___x**gets Knocked out by her own Weapon of Deadly Destruction...DUM DUM DUUMMMM!!**

Styorm: Mr. Fluffy Bunny? x____x **knocked out as well hehe!!**

Me: yeaa now I'm lonely! ^___- lol oh well!! MOVIE TIME!!   


  
  


  
  


  


  



	4. Kareoke Dinner, and a Yami for Anzu, Anz...

Update Time....aannnddd Kareoke Time!! And Anzu lovers...Leave now as SEVERE Anzu bashing not SO much in this Chappy but in all the others. 

Insert Disclaimer Here 

After a couple of minutes of waiting on Yugi's part, Rain and Styorm came down stairs. Again they were wearing matching clothes, Styorm in a see through black shirt, bright red baggy pants, with a shiny silver stripe down the outer sides, and of course the various jewelries, and bright red flip-flops, Rain had the same outfit on except everything on her was blue, and under the black shirt she had a bright blue bra on,yeah she's a girl so obviously can't let NOT wear one neh? "Shall we Go?" "Yeah, Yugi let's go, Styorm, grab our decks." "Okies!" 

They got into Yugi's car, which was a bit of a tight fit for Styorm, as Yugi's car was a SMALL Geo Metro, Rain sat in the front, and she and Yugi giggled as Styorm squeezed in the back, he had to stretch his legs out across the seat, and lean his head back against the door. "Yugi...how do I make my seat go back?" "Pull the Lever Rain." "Lever? WHAT LEVER!?" "Here Kitty, I'll get it!" "GRrrrrrr....DO.NOT.CALL.ME.KITTY...Fluffy Bunny...hehe!" "shush." 

Styorm reached forward to pull the lever on Rain's seat when...the seat came falling back onto him. "AAGGHH!!! I"M SORRY I CALLED YOU KITTY!!! BUT PLEASE DON"T KILL ME WITH THE SEAT THINGY!!!" "Oh! Crap...Yugi...Help! Styorm's getting killed by your "Evil Mini Car"!!" "My car is NOT mini...it's just....comfy." "sure...rigghtt." Yugi got out of the car, went to Rain's door, opened it and released poor Styorm from his "evil prison". "YYAAYYY!!! Yugi!! I WUV YOU!!" "Uhmm yeah ok...let's get going ok?" "ok...and Yugi...Rain...Tell. NO. ONE of this...this...this HORROR...Dost thou UNDERSTAND?!?" Yugi got back into the car, and whispered to Rain, "Uhmm why's he talkin like Shakespeare?" "He, uh...does that when he gets angry...ever since I let him watch "A Much Ado About Nothing" 

"Yugi, Dost thou love thine Yami?" 

"Uhmm I think I should say...Yes?" 

Rain: "Styorm...hush, or you're going back into the evil seat!"

"EEP!"

They drove to the Motous' house without many more comments from Styorm, Yugi and Rain were talking up front. Styorm spent most of the time Whimpering in the back seat...something about "The Evil Mini Cars are out to get me!" and "It...it...tried to EAT me!" Rain just HAD to reply at that comment..."Well DUH! Styorm...You taste NUMMY!!" 

Styorm blushed, yelped and curled up as much as his long body would allow him in the tiny car. Yugi and Rain had a good laugh, then they were at the Motous'. 

Before they got out of the car, Yugi told them that more than just them were going to be there, "The other Item holders will be here, as well as Jou, Seto, Mai, Honda and Jou's little sister Trinity." 

"okie dokie" Rain said as Styorm got out of the car in a fumble, getting his foot stuck in the seatbelt, it didn't help when he started thrashing around screaming,

"HELP!! Rain, it's tryin to eat me again!!!" 

All the other guests came running out of the house to see who was screaming for help, when they saw though they all burst into fits of laughter, as Rain walked over to Styorm, kicked his leg, which fell out of the seatbelt, picked him up, much to everyone's surprise, and carried him into the house...the laughter stopped. "wOw! She's STRONG! Betta watch out you's guys!" note an ATTEMPT a sad one at that, of Jou's accent ok? not even gonna TRY Ryou's!! :o) When they were all inside and Rain had FINALLY succeeded at calming Styorm, Yugi introduced everyone. It was then that Styorm noticed Malik and Ishtar(Yami Malik k?)... "YOU! What are YOU doing here? You...you...you...FEIND!!??" 

"What the?...Thunder?!?" 

"Yes, Tis me, you Dog!"

"Uhmm...Sorry?"

"Don't You SORRY me! you Jerk!! You left me in that friggin Cell to Rot!"

"Uhh...I forgot?"

"WHAT?!?"

Needless to say everyone except Rain was confused...HIGHLY...so after Ishtar apologized to Styorm and Styorm regrettably excepted it, Rain took the time to explain for him. "Ok, long story short...after yami here went into the item, his Magi, Styorm, went to tomb robbing, with none other than Ishtar there, and well...he uhmm got locked in one of em, when Ishtar ran, the gaurds came, Styorm used an invisibility spell, and the guards sealed the door before he could get out...so yeah he got stuck, conjured up food, and ahem entertainment...and explored a bit, and found well our Millenium Arm Band. And well, getting sick of being in that tomb...alone...decided to put his Spirit inside it, which he did. How the item got to Germany we don't know, all I know is I was walking home from work, and some guy ran past me getting chased, stopped, threw me a backpack, and continued running, inside the bag was the arm band and a note, saying, 'I think this may belong to you, keep it out of harm's way, possesses great power, beware of the other's that possess similar items.' I saw three men in Cloaks in chasing him, oddly they paid no attention to me. And so needless to say, I went home, tried it on, and out popped my Styormy Bunny!!" 

Everyone just sat there staring, Styorm blushed, Bakura coughed, Ryou sneezed, then Yugi said, "So, shall we go eat then? or do you guys wanna do Kareoke first?" "KAREOKE!!" everyone yelled. "OK! Who wants to go first?" "ME!" Styorm and Ishtar yelled at the same time, "JINX! talk and you owe me you're Millenium Rod!" Styorm said. Ishtar having no idea what a jinx was, but not wanting to give up his Millenium Rod, shut up. "YAY!! I get to go!!" Styorm cheered, and then he did Rain's patented "Happy Gerbil Dance". "What are you gonna sing Styorm?" "Well Ryou, me boy, I think I'll sing mine and Rain's song." "Don't you dare!" "ahh but I Shall, beautiful Kitty, I shall!" "Question: Styorm, why do you call her 'Kitty'" Jou asked. "Well...she ahem purrs when she's turned on." 

Everyone became wide eyed, Bakura and Malik both stared at Rain, and odd look in their eyes, and Rain blushed and hid her face in her hair. "Styorm! How could YOU?!" "Uhmm...I'm sorry Kitty, it just...slipped out...forgive me? Pweez?!?" chibi eyes...YES! a Yami can do that, at least Styorm can "Damn it, those eyes should be outlawed, I forgive you." "YAY!! Time to sing me song!! Rain, will ya help me sing it? Pweez?" "sigh Yes, Bunny, I shall. "YAY!" Styorm pulled a CD out of one of his various pockets, put it into the CD player and wrapped his arm around his hikari's shoulders and began to sing it was "Break of Dawn" by Micheal Jackson,

__

Hold my hand, feel the touch of your body cling to mine  
You and me, makin' love all the way through another night  
I remember you and I walking though the park at night  
Kiss and touch, nothing much, let it blow just touch and go  
  
Love me more, never leave me alone by house of love  
People talk, people say what we have is just a game  
Oh, I'll never let you go, come here girl  
Just got to make sweet love 'til the break of dawn  
  
[CHORUS]  
(Both) I don't want the sun to shine I wanna make love  
Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart  
I don't know what I'm gonna do I can't stop lovin' you  
I won't stop 'til break of dawn makin' love  
  
_Hold my hand, feel the sweat, yes you've got me nervous yet  
Let me groove, let me soothe, let me take you on a cruise  
There's imagination workin', never been there before  
Have you ever wanted to dream about those places you've never know  
  
(Rain) Break of dawn, (Styorm) there's no sun up in the sky  
(Rain) Break of dawn, (Styorm) I can see it in your eyes  
(Rain) Break of dawn, (Styorm) girl you got to understand  
(Both) It's the way that I love you, (Styorm)let me show you I'm your man  
(Rain)Break of dawn  
  
[CHORUS x 2]  
  
(Both) Let's not wait, the sun is out, let's get up and let's get out  
It's the day, a brand new day, let's both go outside and play  
Let us walk down the park, makin' love 'til it's dark  
Can you move, can you soothe, 'til the break of dawn and you know it's true, oh  
  
[CHORUS x 3]_

When they finished, all the couples were snuggled together, Jou with Kaiba, Yugi with Yami, Ryou with Bakura, Malik with Ishtar, Honda with Trinity, and Mai with some guy she brought named Trunks yeah I know NOT Yu-Gi-Oh! character, but he's just SOO HOTT!! and well he's my favorite DBZ character, so yeah his name came to me head!! lol. Then Rain offered to sing a song next, "Styorm sit down, this song is dedicated to you. And probably all you other guys and girls feel the same about you Koi."

She took a CD out of one of her various pockets, and began to sing, "Even the Nights are Better" by Air Supply. 

I, I was the lonely one, wondering what went wrong  
Why love had gone and left me lonely  
I, I was so confused  
Feeling like I'd just been used  
Then you came to me and my loneliness left me  


I used to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak  
But now that I've found you  
Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh, oh, oh  


Even the days are brighter  
When someone you loves' beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I've found you  


You, you knew just what to do  
cause you had been lonely too  
And you showed me how to ease the pain  
And you did more than mend a broken heart  
Cause now you've made a fire start  


And I, I can see that you feel the same way  
I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me  
Until you told me and now that I've found you  
  
Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better, since I found you, oh, oh, oh   
Even the days are brighter, when someone you loves' beside ya  
Even the nights are better since I've found you  
Repeat & fade

When she finished there were tears in her eyes, as well as Styorm's, then Yugi, Sniffling suggested they all go eat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile somewhere in town Anzu was walking along, looking for Yugi and the gang, she'd gone by the Game Shop, but a sign on the door said it was closed, so she decided to check the arcade. They weren't there, **Humph! Where can those boys be? Would they be at Kaiba's?** She went to Kaiba's to check, and surprisingly even Mokuba was gone. **Hmm, if I didn't know any better I'd say that they were TRYING to avoid me...Naw, they LOVE me!...OoO!! Shiny!!** On the Floor she saw a ring, it was a golden Cobra wrapped around an Eye pf Horus, and it had a Diamond in the middle for the Pupil. **OoO! pretty!! Like me! I Think I'll put it on!!** 

She placed the ring on her finger, and suddenly she felt faint. She blacked out for a moment then, she was staring into the eyes of a boy who looked just like her. He was dressed in a simple light brown loin cloth, he had tattoos of the Aztec god, Quetsecoatl on his chest, one on each side. He also wore a ring like hers, various leather and gold bracelets and a small deep brown leather necklace, with a small golden Ankh on it, also he had on a few gold chains each embedded with small Diamonds and Sapphires, Emeralds, and Rubies, and a golden crown, with a golden snake resting on the top, it had an array of green and gold feathers falling down the back, and various gems embedded around the upper edge. He had piercing Emerald Green eyes, with Flecks of Gold. And Deep Ebony hair, with Green highlights with small slivers of gold. 

"Who the hell are you? And why the fuck did you summon me?" 

"Ooh! You said a Baaad word! You Baaad Boy!!" 

She giggled, and he slapped her, "Shut up you insolent Bitch! How DARE you talk to me that way? I am Kon Tiki, heir to the Aztec throne!"

"Wha? You are? Does that mean, you're my Yami? And you came from the ring?" 

"My, quite the Genius aren't you. What is your name?" 

"Anzu, so you're my friend now? Wow! wait till I tell Yugi and the Gang!! That I, Anzu, have a Yami as well!" 

"You know other's with Millenium Items?" 

"Yes...You want to meet them!?"

"You. Will. Take. Me. To. Them. Now. And, you will also refrain from speaking, unless spoken to, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir! hehe"

SMACK!

"Oww! Why'd you Smack me?!"

"I DO NOT! want any Light of mine "Giggling", do you understand Girl? Never Ever Giggle in my Presence. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, understood Sir." She whimpered

"Hmm...I like this, being called Sir, from now on that is what you will call me, Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, now, take me to those that you mentioned earlier."

"Ok, Sir." 

"Tell me, is there a boy with them, who looks a bit like me, but his hair is streaked with blood, and he has a right eye colored of blood?" 

"Yes, Styorm...he's Soooo Kawaii!!...uhhmm Sir."

"Ah...So my brother has found a light as well, tell me what does his light look like? Is it male of Female?"

"Uhmm her name is Rain, here I took a picture of them at school while they weren't looking." 

She pulled a notebook out of her purse filled with various pictures and handed it over to Tiki. yeah Anzu is gonna be a Stalker in this fic OK? also Kon Tiki will just be reffered to as Tiki K? Tiki glanced over the pictures, and found the one of his brother and Rain holding one another, 

"So, my brother is Lucky. His Light is Beautiful! I will have to make her mine soon." 

"But, Sir, isn't she your Brother's? I mean they're kind of a couple. Like, we, could, be...possibly."

"You and I will never be involved, I will use you, you will be my Whore. Yet, this Light of my brother's, she is one who deserves a Prince, not a Chieftan's run away son. I shall make him my Slave, and perhaps, if you do as I say from now on, perhaps I will let him be, yours."

"REALLY?! OK! THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" She ran to him and embraced him in a hug. He pushed her to the floor, straddled on top of her, grabbed her chin in his hand and said, "Never will you touch me again, I will touch you when I wish to. And you will only touch me when I wish. Understood?" 

"Uh-huh." 

He looked her into her eyes, his golden flecked green orbs staring at her hungrily. "Uh-huh, What?" 

"Uh-huh...Sir?" 

"Good, now before we go to visit my brother I will need some clothing, and you will take me to your home, tonight, I will make you my bed slave." 

As he said this he bent over her, kissing her on the mouth, and explored her mouth with his tongue, with free hand he groped her chest, she moaned and tried to struggle. He bit down on her tongue, and sucked the blood, a smile came to his lips, as she let loose a muffled scream. Noticing that they were still in public, Tiki slowly got off her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Lead to your house, NOW! We shall finish this." 

"Yes, Sir!" She replied with tears in her eyes.

She led him to her home, which wasn't very far away, walking a bit slowly as she dreaded what was to come, it was to be her first time. **I thought first times were supposed to be "special" and with someone you love, or at least someone you know! Not some 5,000 year old spirit of a ring that I've JUST met!** 

Tiki became impatient, picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and as she started to protest he said, "Shut up! I will pull the directions from your mind." Anzu cried out as she felt a cold surge through her head. "Hmm not too far now. Good." He hurredly walked ran to her home. He was already becoming hot with desire, after 5,000 years he was ready to take someone, anyone for that matter. Although he did wish that he could have his brother's Light as his first. **Oh well, I shall have soon. I will make SURE of that!** 

When he got to Anzu's house, he kicked open the door, ran up to her room, and ripped off her clothing then flung her onto the bed. He ripped off his own clothes, and slowly stalked to the bed, taking in the fear in his victim's eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok gonna leave off here, anyone wants pics of Rain and Styorm please leave your e-mail in a review, and I will send them. Note that they are drawn by my good friend Aurora Belmont Vampire Hunter, and I thank her DEARLY!! lol oh! and in case you hadbn't guessed Kon Tiki is a Sadist. ANd yeah, he's worse than Bakura, so uhm Anzu lover's stay away from the next chappy! Anzu haters...WELCOME!!  


  
  



	5. Peeping Toms and Frightening Songs, and ...

Me (i.e. R/S): Yesh all we're back! Now sit as the chapter ensues...sigh Styorm-y has been kidnapped b-cuz well.... No update came... so yeah Neini and her Yami Nite kidnapped him until the update came...welll here it is...so...And a rescue attempt was made...by Bakura, Malik, and Marik...but she served em Pancakes and they forgot why were there and ... x__x

Rain: **runs in and pushes R/S out of the way...thus knocking her out**left my poor Usagi there!! I WANT ME MY USAGI!!! 

Malik: I'm Sowwy Sweets!! Fowgive me? **Chibi eyes**

Marik & Bakura (in a rather creepy voice): Yesh..Fowgive Us?! We Wuv YOU SWEETS!! **puppy eyes*

Rain: Damnit! TRIPLE THREAT CHIBI EYES!! RA DAMN ALL THE CHIBI EYES TO HELL!! sigh I forgive you...and DO NOT CALL ME SWWEEEEEEEETTSSS!!!! pantpant

Bakura:....Rigghhtttt 

Rain: Now...Boys...disclaimer?

Malik: Wait I thought that was Bakura's job!?

Rain: YOU OWE ME!! MEMBER??

Marik: Damn those pancakes!

Bakura, Marik, and Malik (in unison): Rain Styormz does not I repeat NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or even Dragon Ball GT for that matter...she DOES however own Styorm and Rain and well Tiki...pics of Rain and Styorm are available thanks to the great Goddess know as Aurora Belmont Vampire Hunter...Tiki pic is on the way...as Dear Goddess Aurora is still in the process of drawing it... and the two Peeping Toms belong to Aurora Belmont Vampire Hunter...go read her new ficcy!! called "Fated Love" Yami x Yugi , and Malik x Ryou ...piccies of the peeping toms are also available...although yeah you'll have to go read and review Aurora's story first!! She in my Fave list...so go check her out!! sssooo yeah bye!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This continues at the party at Yugi's house...everyone has eaten and the point of view is OOC and the audience is brought to the attention of two snickering young teens with a video camera looking through the window, taping the Kareoke jam. Who are these two Mystery Teens? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl had marks under her eyes that made her look like she was an Egyptian. Her skin was pale but was slightly tanned. She had blood red bangs, with one whisked up into her white with black lining hair. That was pulled back into a ponytail. Her tassels were wrapped in golden rings. She wore a purple buckle, purple shoes. Purple pants, with a silver top. She wore an assortment of bracelets, with an armband on each arm. She was almost the same height as Yami but was still shorter than him.

The boy looked a bit different than his younger sister. He was taller than she was. He had purple-crimson eyes. Blonde bangs, much like Yami and Yugi. His hair was black, and lined red that looked like blood. It went to about his shoulders. But he had a ponytail that went to the small of his back. He held his guitar in its case, and had the neck slung over his shoulder. He too wore a buckle but it was black. He wore black leather pants, like Yami usually wore. He had two belts around his waist. His black shoes were slightly heeled. He wore bracelets, and armbands like his sister. 

They sat outside the window of the Turtle Game Shop giggling hysterically at the things happening inside. Styorm and Rain had just gone up to sing together.

"Sister, is that who I THINK it is?!"

"Yes big brother! It IS! Styorm, and with a GIRL Hikari no doubt!"

"heh. WAIT!!...Are they singing Michael Jackson?!"

"Hehe Yes Brother they ARE! Good taste huh?"

"Indeed. Are you getting this on Camera?"

"YOU KNOW I AM!"

They continued taping making random comments on Styorm and Rain's singing. they finished, made a slight bow, and then Rain started to sing by herself. She sang "Even the Nights are Better" by Air Supply. After she finished singing tears were in everyone's eyes, even the two peeping toms outside the window. 

A Sniffling Yugi suggested they all take a break to go eat dinner. Rain, Jou, and Honda all ran rather quickly to the table and started gulping down the various foods, there was Pizza, Ice Cream, Salad, Sauer Kraut, a sizeable amount of Turkey, and Chicken, and even some Cheese Burgers and Fries. There was also a myriad of Drinks like Power-Aide, Kool-Aide, and Apple Juice and other various Juices. Seto, Styorm, Shizuka and the other's just sat back and let the three ravaging teens eat. 

"Wow, Styorm your girl can EAT!"

"Yes, Seth...O, She can."

"WAIT! Styorm why did you just call me Seth-O?"

I didn't call you SETH-O! I called you SETO"

"SURE."

" Do you FEED HER?"

"Hehe...Yes Malik she eats...PLENTY!"

"I HURF DAT USHAGEE!!"

"Rain...Sweetie, Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"I Can Do WUFEVER I WANT! SHTYORMY!"

"YEA! She Can! Who are yoush to shtell her she can't Shtyorm?"

"JOU! DON"T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!!"

"Eep!"

"Well I-" Honda began to say, but stopped quickly as he got a death glare from Shizuka.

"That's what I thought Honda!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile outside....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WOW! Those three can eat! You getting this on Tape Sis?"

"Yeah bro I am!"

The two watched as everyone finished eating. (mainly because Rain, Jou, and Honda had eaten everything in site!)

"Did Jou just eat that Tablecloth?!"

"Yeah...I think he DID!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"JOU! WHY DID YOU JUST EAT MY TABLECLOTH!?"

"Uhhh...It was there? uhhh...Sorry Yug!?"

"GRRrrr!!!!! I'M GONNA KEEELLL YOU!!!!" Yugi then started to run after Jou, who ran behind Seto, and Yami grabbed Yugi around the waist. 

"No YUGI! He's your FRIEND!"

"BUT HE ATE MY TABLECLOTH!!"

Finally Yugi was calmed down, Seto scolded Jou, and everyone went back into the living room to sing. 

"Who want to sing now?"

Silence

"No One? Ok then me sing!!"

Yugi walked over to Yami, jumped into his lap and began to sing his song. No background music was needed as that would've given everyone a fair warning to get away QUICKLY! But Yugi is an Evil little man and so he began the torture. 

He sang at the top of his little lungs: 

"I WUV YOU! YOU WUV ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMIWY WIT A GWEAT BIG HUG AND A KWISS FWOM ME TO YOUUU!!! 

Then he softly sang as he looked into Yami's eyes: 

"Won't you sway you Wuv me Too?" and the last word he carried out a bit, then let his voice fade into a soft whisper. When he finished he kissed Yami on the mouth and hugged him around the neck. Needless to say everyone was shocked. 

"What'd you guys think?"

insert Cricket Sounds here

Meanwhile outside the window...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did he just sing the BARNEY SONG?!"

"Yeah..."

"Remind me to banish that damn Dinosaur to the Shadow Realm."

"And torture anyone who goes to the Shadow Realm? NO ONE deserves THAT punishment!"

"HMM ok then shall I kill him?"

"And Have him curse the Great Osiris and Anubis? And Torture all our Ancestors?" the boy stated with a glint in his eyes.

"So your answer is yes?" the girl asked, her own eyes glowing in mischievous glee.

"Yes!"

"May Ra have Pity on the Under World!*"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Guys? Are you gonna answer me?"

Ryou coughed, which scared Bakura, who dropped him on the floor. Jou's tongue hung out of his mouth, and he now very closely resembled the puppy Seto enjoyed referring to him as. Marik and Malik stopped making out for once in their lives. Mai and Trunks also stopped making out. Honda stopped trying to feel up Shizuka when Jou wasn't looking. Styorm stopped trying to get his Hikari to mimic Malik and Marik i.e. a MAJOR make out session. And poor Yami just sat there mouth opened in Shock, his hand to his cheek. 

"Guys?! I'm gonna CWY! WAAHH!!"

Yami was the first to snap out of his trance. 

"Calm down Hikari! Quick someone hand me the Mic, and start "Little Bitty Pretty One" by Billy Gilman!"

Ryou got up off the floor, handed Yami a Mic, and started the song. Then walked over to Bakura who was still in shock, kicked him to get his attention, then climbed back into his lap and sat down to watch Yami sing.

Yami started singing to the bawling Yugi in his lap, his arms wrapped around the sobbing form, and his hand slightly stroked Yugi's back as he sang:

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
  
Little bitty pretty one  
Come on and talk-a to me  
A-lovey dovey dovey one   
Come sit down on my knee   
  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   


Yugi had stopped bawling by this part, and had snuggled into Yami's embrace, laying his head on Yami's shoulder.

  
Tell you a story   
Happened long time ago   
A-little bitty pretty one  
I've been watching you grow   
  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah   
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

When Yami finished, Yugi was asleep in his arms.

"Who's gonna sing next?" he whispered quietly.

"ME!" Marik yelled.

"SSSHHHH!!!" Everyone said.

"Sorry!" He whispered in response. "Can I go sing?"

"Yeah just not too loudly. Poor Hikari! He's all tuckered out!"

Yami threw Marik the Mic, and he began to sing:

I knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess u could say she was a sex fiend  
I met her in a hotel lobby   
Masturbating with a magazine  
She said how'd u like 2 waste some time  
And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind  
  
She took me 2 her castle   
And I just couldn't believe my eyes  
She had so many devices  
Everything that money could buy  
She said sign your name on the dotted line  
The lights went out   
And Nikki started 2 grind  
  
Nikki  
  
The castle started spinning  
Or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell u what she did 2 me  
But my body will never be the same  
Her lovin' will kick your behind  
Oh, she'll show u no mercy  
But she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show u how 2 grind  
  
Darlin' Nikki  
  
Woke up the next morning  
Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over and all I found   
Was a phone number on the stairs  
It said: thank u, 4 a funky, time,  
Call me up, whenever u want 2 grind  
  
Oh, Nikki, ohhhh  
  
come back Nikki, come back  
Your dirty little Prince  
wanna grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind  
  
When he finished everyone was in shock at the song he picked. Poor Ryou was dropped yet again, Jou again resembled a puppy, and Malik having no one to make out with as Marik was singing, stopped undressing everyone in the room with his eyes. And Honda again stopped trying to feel up Shizuka. Styorm stopped kissing Rain on the neck, Rain stopped purring. Mai and Trunks looked at everyone, then continued making out. And Styorm questioned his Aibou on one of the uhh "questionable" lyrics. 

"Hey, Rain...How do you Masturbate with a Magazine?" 

"Uhh...I. Don't. Know."

"I KNOW!" Malik said.

"HOW!?" Everyone but Trunks and Mai yelled. 

Malik explained his theory, thus confusing everyone more. Finally Rain noticed poor Ryou asking to sing. Marik handed him the Mic, and Ryou began:

When the night is still  
And the sea is calm  
Lonely shadow, you call upon me  
  
Lay by my side  
Fear not tonight  
Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light  
  
Dream a dream  
And see through angel's eyes  
A place where we can fly away  
  
Ride with me upon a shining star,  
Above the moonlit sky  
We will find Elysium  
  
Hear the nightingale  
Sing a lullaby  
Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light  
  
Dawn will be kind,  
All will be bright,  
Lonely shadow, rise from the darkness  
  
Dream a dream, _[etc.]_  
  


When Ryou finished everyone clapped and cheered, everyone except of course Mai and Trunks...who were STILL making out! (A/N: MAN! those two can SURE hold their breath Neh?!) Yugi was dropped as Yami stood to give Ryou a standing Ovation. Oddly Yugi was STILL asleep! 

"Uuhmm who's gonna sing next?" asked a very embarrassed Ryou.

"ME!" Shouted Bakura

"Ok! Here Yami!"

Ryou handed Bakura the Mic and Bakura began to sing and as he began he started to dance...(A/N: picture a stripper and yeah you have his dance)

__

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

****

And at this he removed his shirt (A/N: DROOL!!)

__

  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  


****

and as he sang he started disco dancing while removing his pants. (A/N: DRROOOLLLLLL) at this Yami ran out the room screaming, "The HORROR! The HORROR!!"

__

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  


****

as he sang this part he jumped on the table and walked down it...much like an err catwalk.

__

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat

****

No idea how he got a hat, but he had one, which he took off, and threw around the poor Pharaoh's head who has just decided to walk back in to check if it was safe...needless to say, Yami ran out screaming again...he sounded much like what a little girl sounds like when you put a Spider on her. (A/N: not that I know what that sounds like mind you **innocent whistle and shifty eyes**). 

__

  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  


****

Again the catwalk on the table

__

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  


****

Then he walked to the end of the table and shook his rear. (A/N: **Drools at the thought of Bakura shakin his bum on the catwalk...in BOXERS!!)

I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

****

again he shook his bum whilst singing

__

I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  


****

And he walked over to Rain whilst singing this and pet her head. Styorm growled at him and he walked over to Ryou, danced in his lap and sang.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

****

And then he jumped off of Ryou's lap, bowed, picked up his clothing, and sat down next to Ryou.

Ryou was eyeing Bakura lustily; Yugi was asleep on the floor STILL. Malik and Marik were drooling over Bakura in his boxers, as was Mai, Jou and Honda were holding one another in fear. Trunks was drooling along with the rest. And Yami came in hands over his eyes saying, "Tomb Robber...Are you DECENT?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura: A Cliffy...you're pure evil woman! PURE EVIL!!

R/S: hehe I KNOW!!! oh and by the way...you're DAMN HOTT with boxers!! hhe they were....mmmfff mhhhh 

Bakura: **covers her mouth** DON"T YOU DARE!

Rain: **walks in and decides to ahem reveal the truth** Aww Bakura!! Your BARNEY boxers are SOOO Kawaii!! **puurrr**

Bakura: I shall KILL YOU!_  
_Rain: _OHH ShizzleZ **runs away quickly**_

R/S: -__0 read and review k? laterZzZ!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


__

  


  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. Get Inside Please Wring the Blood From m...

R/S: YAY! Update-ness!! and in case some of you are wondering...Rain is I and I am Rain...she's my...uhh alter-ego...u get it? so yeah...also Tiki piccies available!! leave E-mail in review for piccies k? LATERzZzZ!!

Styorm: I"M BACK!!

Rain: **Glomps him**

R/S: damnit...Trunks...do the Disclaimer...pweez? **Chibi eyes**

Trunks: **mumbles** damn Chibi eyes...ahem Rain Styormz doesn't own crap cept well...Rain and Styorm, and Thunder, and Coyote and Tiki... by the way Tiki pics available, and Coyote and Thunder are chars of her FictionPress.net story called...DUM DUM DUM.... "Coyote's Rain" read and review Tankies bye!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Song Playing ion Background is "Get Inside" by Stone Sour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiki began to circle around Anzu, who was laying on the bed, watching his every move, her eyes wide in fear. 

"Do you have Music in this world? And how is it played?"

"The CD player...pick a CD."

"C...D...? what is this C...D you speak of?"

"sigh here, Anzu timidly got off the bed, and led Tiki to her CD rack...pick one of these, see this writing on the back? you pick one of those songs from there. Ok?"

"Ok" Tiki began looking over the CD's until he came across a name he liked, it was called Stone Sour (the band I mean) he scanned the songs, then picked one out called "Get Inside" pointing at it he calmly stated, "Play this one Woman."

"K" she put the CD into the CD player, trying not to giggle at Tiki's Fascination with it. the song then started to play:

**__**

Seed, gotta let it grow, why ya gotta watch when I let it feed?  
Better look into the mirror for the face you hide away, everyday  


"What now, Tiki?"

"Get on the bed, and the fun shall ensue."

GULP "Ok." Anzu wearily walked over to the bed, and lied down. Tiki grabbed a Dagger out from his pile of clothes, and walked over to her. He straddled her waist, and began to just stare at her for a moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he asked me to put the CD in I was Surprised! One of my Favorite songs...perhaps we have more in common than I first thought? As I listened to the song, I watched him from, the bed, he pulled out the most BEAUTIFUL dagger I'd ever seen! It was gold, with a gold handle, that was in the shape of an Ankh and with a Cobra wrapped around it, the Cobra's eyes were two rather large Jade jewels. Hmm the same color as his eyes, Gosh! they're beautiful! 

**__**

But I don't give a fuck; I let it roll - I smoke the old   
Gotta run, gotta rend, gotta maim, gotta make it through another maze  
STAY AWAY! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiki's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Man this song is nice! Hmm this girl has a nice rack...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normal POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu gasped as she saw a glint in Tiki's eyes, as he lowered his dagger to her chest, and cut a small slit into her nipple. Then he bent low over her, and licked the blood off her chest. Anzu gasped in both Pain and Pleasure as his Dagger pierced her skin. Tiki felt his member grow hard at the sight of her blood trickling down her bare chest.

**__**

Please: wring the blood from my hands  
Don't pretend that you understand me  
I don't even want you looking at me  
Mother fucker, GET INSIDE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu's POV (AN: Sorry so many POV changes!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

GOSH! that Dagger it hurts! but then...it feels so nice, I heard about those people that cut themselves to take the pain away, and now i know how they feel. It feels WONDEFUL! The feel of the cold dagger sliding across your skin, the feel of the blood, warm and soft as it seeps out over your wound.

****

Get inside, get inside (mother fucker)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Normal POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After he finished sucking the blood off of her breast, he decided it was time to take her, to make her HIS. He moved his body lower on her waist, until he was situated over her opening, he pushed himself in as hard as he could, and smiled as Anzu cried out in pain, then bit her lip as a moan escaped her throat. "So, the thought, this one enjoys pain a bit huh? That can be to my Advantage." He grinned slowly, and began to thrust himself into her as hard as he could, Moans of pleasure escaped Anzu's mouth as she bucked her waist toward him for more.

**__**

Christ, have you seen this guy? Make ya sick, gonna peel away all the impurities  
Cuz all you wanna do is keep curin' me, but I don't give a fuck I kill everyone   
You'll be mopping up blood and guts and all the shit when I'm done   
Isn't this fun? Gimme a gun and I'll tell you all the secrets I hide   
BEFORE I RUN!   
  


He then took the dagger and cut her along the ridge of her neck, then slowly licked the blood that trickled down to her chest. Anzu grabbed for his hair, with one hand as the other hand reached back to grasp his back, and her nails scratched along his back. He shuddered ready to release, and took one of her arms, and cut a line with the dagger, up her inner forearm. He let the blood trickle for a while then lapped it up, savoring the sweet bitter iron taste it left in his mouth. 

****

Please: wring the blood from my hands  
Don't pretend that you understand me   
I don't even want you looking at me   
Motherfucker, GET INSIDE!   
  
Get inside, get inside (motherfucker)

Then he cut his own hand, from the middle finger down the base of the palm, and let the blood drip into Anzu's open panting mouth. She greedily grabbed his hand and sucked the blood as if she were a hungry baby on her mother's chest. He moaned loudly as he released himself within her, she bit his hand to keep from screaming as she too released. 

**__**

  
Maybe if you look away, I can slip away, gotta get away (RUN, MOTHERFUCKER)  
Right now I stare at shit, I'm a heretic, but I'll never give you none of it   
Tied up in the back of the lab, laid on the slab, got the gift of gab, what'choo want from me?  
I don't even know I got a damn disease, but I KNOW YOU WANNA KILL ME!

He then lay down, still on top of her panting, and fell asleep. Anzu not knowing what to do, just wrapped her arms around his waist and silently sang the song. 

**__**

Please: wring the blood from my hands   
Don't pretend that you understand me   
I don't even want you looking at me   
Motherfucker, GET INSIDE!   
  
Get inside, get inside (motherfucker)  


Tiki wrapped his one arm underneath her, around her waist coming out on the other end to hold her side, with his remaining hand he grasped her chest, and slowly began to massage it roughly in his sleep. Anzu stopped singing and began to fall asleep to his not so gentle touch. the song ended and the next began: 

**__**

You hold me inside your iris  
like a terminal stain on life  
You condescend to my primal brain  
and twist me around like a knife  
Can't begin to explain  
The feelings I have restrained  
Don't ask me how I am  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
Let me tell you

Anzu slowly drifted off to sleep softly humming the song:

**__**

DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
They never left me!  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
God, I never learn...  
  
You keep me hidden behind a curtain,  
an audible human display  
You feed me orchids to give me courage  
and keep me in line with disdain  
  
Can't begin to explain  
The feelings I have restrained  
Don't ask me how I am  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
They never left me!  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
God, I never learn:  
  
I have nothing left for you...  
you left me with nothing  
  
I live at arm's length and die a little,  
between your constants by day  
I want my soul back before it's over,  
I can't even wish you away  
  
Can't begin to explain  
The feelings I have restrained  
Don't ask me how I am  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
Let me tell you  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
They never left me!  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
God, I never learn:  
  
I NEVER LEARN!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

R/N: Cliffy time...sorry but I gotta get to bed...next chappy is the rest of the Kareoke party, and then school the next day, where none other than Tiki starts at Domino High. 

Tiki: Read and Review!!

Ryou: Yes, and thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
